Savior
by CaptiveinWonderland
Summary: Jellal and Meredy visit the guild after the GMAs to celebrate the victory of Fairy Tail. The remaining members of Crime Sorciere are invited to join and graciously accept. Jellal and Erza grow close but they must now walk along a dark path. [Warning: Planned to include depressing themes! Not for the light hearted!]
1. Introduction

**.::Intro::. **

He saved me.

She saved me.

What he did after didn't matter but that good part in him never failed to save me.

I can't make up for what I did. It may be best if I stay away...

Who ever knew the Scarlet Knight needed a savior of her own?

I never knew the sweet girl I met would save me in the end, with the natural kindness in her heart.

He gave me the power to fight for the freedom of my comrades and myself.

Will I ever be the same?

Can I continue to blame my bad deeds on this?

He gave me hope, and again and again shattered it.

She gave me the strength to keep fighting in this cruel world, even if I tried to make hers crueler than it had to be.

He was there at the very end and I'll never forget that.

I was able to save her in the end, but I still could never repay her...

* * *

**Authors Note;;**

** Okay, this is going to be depressing so I am warning you, not for the light-hearted. This is probably going to be short though. **

**If you haven't noticed already, the introduction foreshadows, and is also switching off between Erza and Jellal. **

**That is all, my lovelies. Hope you guys will like the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Happiness

**Authors Notes;; Hey everyone! Finally, here is chapter one. I worked on it for a long time last night but I passed out, so I finished this morning. It lacks proof reading, so my apologies. I will try to upload another chapter tonight, but I have another fanfiction that is in need of an update.**

_**Reminder;; I am in need of reviews! I would deeply appreciate some constructive criticism, thank you!**_

_Hope you enjoy~._

* * *

_.:Chapter One: Happiness:._

Jellal and Meredy were approaching the noisy guild hall. The smell of beer was in the air, and they knew they had arrived.

"I am flattered Makarov still sent us an invitation, even if I lost my match." Jellal said, smiling weakly under the cloth covering his mouth.

Meredy smiled. "I still think you look funny in Mystogan's gear." the pink haired girl said, laughing mentally as she enjoyed her comment. It was obvious the teen found herself funny.

The two peered into the large open doors of Fairy Tail. The noises of Gray and Natsu's bickering, Cana's close relationship with her alcohol, along with casual conversation and drunken laughter was loudly booming from the building. The two independent mages stepped in. Some cheered for their arrival (Natsu was one) and others ignored them as she made their arrival known. Erza looked as Jellal and bowed her head.

"I am glad the two of you arrived safely." the polite mage said, reaching out her metal coated hand for a polite shake.

Jellal shook her hand but the lonesome side of him wanted to hug her and hold her close he wanted to whisper anything to show her he loved her "I love you", "Be mine, Erza.", "I missed you so much, I never got to tell you that.". He would however sound like a fool so the fool kept his trap shut.

"Thank you for being so hospitable, Erza." Meredy said, dipping her head like Erza had done.

"Please, come and drink with all of us. You came here to celebrate after all." Erza said and walked off to the bar.

Master Makarov was sitting on the bar counter. His voice boomed as he called out to make an announcement. His brats looked at him, interested in what the old man had to say. His speech was a little surprising.

"I would like to invite Jellal and Meredy to join Fairy Tail." He said.

Jellal's eyes grew wide. It meant he could be with Erza forever, but he was a wanted criminal so he shouldn't be selfish. He opened his mouth to refuse but Meredy covered it and smiled playfully.

"You are so kind, Makarov. We accept. Thank you very much!" Meredy cheered.

**XXX**

Time went on and everyone had fun at the celebration. The next day however, Jellal and Meredy got their guild marks. Team Natsu invited them to join forces, and again, Meredy took charge and accepted. Between Jellal and Meredy, Meredy was teasing Jellal and saying things like "You know you want to be in Fairy Tail so you can kiss Erza since things didn't work out with your 'fiance'.".

It was a great night in the guild. Team Natsu had completed a job and it payed well. Everyone was happy, everything was going good.

"Would you like to go on a walk around Magnolia, Ms. Scarlet?" Jellal asked Erza, charmingly.

The girl couldn't refuse and accepted gladly.

Soon, the walks became routine. For weeks they would walk around Magnolia, sit down by the river, talk of their good memories. Erza would listen as Jellal said he was sorry over and over again. The response was always the same. "I forgive you.". The words left her mouth each time in a soothing tone, a gracious smile, and eyes that seemed to show the very definition of caring.

Two weeks after the long nightly walks began, Jellal sat down by the river with her and confessed. The two looked down into the moonlit waters.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet. My feelings have never changed since our days at The Tower of Heaven." Jellal said.

He looked down after, not wanting to look her in her eyes as he shamefully talked of his sins.

"However, I know I can never be forgiven. Goddamn it, I can't even forgive myself for a moment." he said, wincing as the words fled out.

It was true, he loved her but in the end, he could never let anything happen between them.

Jellal rose to his feet whilst Erza was blushing and silent.

He felt his hand be pulled back. Erza was latching on but still looking away. "Don't go…"the usually strong warrior said, but not her voice quivered. You could tell she would fighting off the tears.

Jellal's eyes grew. "Erza…" was all he could say before she spun her head to look at him. SHe was crying as she turned her head sharply. "I love you Jellal, but forgive yourself! How many times do I have to except your goddamn sorrys and you come to love yourself like I have come to love you." she said, first yelling but ending with pleading. Her eyes were sad and droopy, her voice was stained in sorrow, but her scarlet locks still dances in the gentle winds.

Jellal was in shock, but as the shock wore away, the two leaned in together to kiss. Their tongues began to battle as the long kiss carried on. Jellal toppled Erza over as they passionately kissed on the uncut grasses. He lay on top of her, and now the moment they were so close to having on the beach was here.

"I miss you when you are gone… so never leave." the kind redhead said as she broke the kiss.

"'I don't plan on leaving you, Ms. Scarlet." Jellal said with a humorous smile.

They kissed again but soon brought themselves to their feet. Their hands intertwined, not wanting to let go just yet.

"So this means…"

"Yeah."

"When do we tell the guild, Jellal?"

"When the time is right."

And soon the time was right. The next morning everyone seemed happy as they drank at the guild hall. They both sat down at the bar and began to ease in signals. Erza grabbed Jellal's hand, smiling at him.

"You guys going out of something." Natsu teased.

With straight faced, the couple turned around and nodded. "Yes." they both answered politely.

Natsu's jaw dropped and he ran of both screaming and singing the classic children's song "Jellal and Erza, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.". Others joined in, some came to ask the couple questions. Both felt awkward and embarrassed.

"What about me and you, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked as she clung to Gray.

"Hey, get off!" he shouted, creeped out by the clingy woman. The feeling of both dread and embarrassment painted on his cold face.

Lucy giggled "Cute." she commented, Mirajane echoing her with "Adorable!".

Gajeel, Levy, Droy, and Jet were sitting at one of the tables. Jet and Droy were glaring at Gajeel as he kept his eyes on the small blue haired mage as she blabbered on. Gajeel pretended not to care but it was obvious to Levy's jealous team mates that there was something between them.

Soon, Jellal and Erza's relationship was normal. They would walk Magnolia at night, go on S-class jobs together, they would sleep in the same bed often, they would laugh together at the foolish acts Team Natsu committed. Jellal seemed happier, Erza seemed happier too. Everyone in the guild, and in other guilds around Fiore knew what was going on. However, this was dangerous because of Jellal's relationship with the law. Jellal returned to the alias of Mystogan.

At times they would be close to being caught, and he would impersonate Mystogan and easily get away. After those moments he would often whisper or think "Thank you, Mystogan.". Jellal was truly a lucky man to be with Erza in safety, but who knew how long that would last? He was a wanted man with bad luck. Soon the Magic Council was bound to catch up with him, or perhaps he had a worse fate destine for him. He didn't care though, as long as Erza was safe in the end.


	3. Chapter 2: the Tasks of the S-Class

**.::Chapter 2: Tasks of the S-Class::.**

* * *

[Years into the future...]

_"Evalyn, your birthday is coming up. You will be five shortly. What would you like for your birthday?" Erza asked her daughter as they sat at the dining table. "I wish you were here to see her now, Jellal…" Erza thought as she looked at her daughter whom was deep in thought._

_Evalyn Fernanades, such a hopeful girl with an overactive imagination. It wasn't known then, but that would go away and her top priority as an adult would be her guild and nothing else. She took after both her parents well, and was expected to become even stronger than her mother. Erza would take her to lessons in the mountains multiple times a week with an older guild member who didn't work well with his noisy comrades._

_Evalyn had a problem though, she seemed to ask too many questions for her own good. This was a challenge for Erza, because the mother had no idea how to answer them. Her daughter had such a wonderful spirit and she didn't want to ruin it._

_"Mama, where is Papa?" Evalyn asked, curiosity consuming the girl._

_Oh yes, the questions Erza dreaded. Her daughter hadn't been able to understand what had happened but she was nearing an age when she could explain further._

_"I'll tell you soon enough, Evalyn." the redhead said "The past doesn't matter right now, what does matter is your breakfast! You need to hurry up and eat before we are late to your lessons. You will make a great mage!". Pride swelled up in her voice._

_"I want to learn Papa's magic! When he returns he will be proud of me!" Evalyn cheered. She quickly ate the remains of her food._

* * *

"Jellal and Erza, I need you now." Makarov said, his hand motioning for the two of them to come talk to him alone.

The couple was scared they had done something wrong but silently obeyed orders.

"I have an S-Class job for the two of you. This is very difficult, and I am don't know much about it. The Magic Council wants two of our S-Class to investigate some dark guild's activity. Their name is not even known." Makarov said and sighed. The couple looked interested as he began to explain. "I know this is a risky mission, but I believe the two of you would succeed."

Jellal and Erza looked at each other and nodded.

"We accept, master. When do we leave?" Erza asked seriously, her arms crossed over her metal coated chest.

"As soon as you can." Makarov replied.

"We will leave tonight, Master Makarov." Jellal said, dipping his head.

**XXX**

Jellal and Erza gathered their things. The two of them laughed together as they packed, but deep down their was a feeling of sorrow and dread. Erza finally spoke of the feeling.

"Should we really be doing this? I have a really bad feeling." Erza said, coming close to Jellal to wrap her arms around his neck in an embrace. "I don't want anything to happen to you." she said quietly.

"I will be fine, but I can feel it too. I don't know what it means." Jellal said and kissed his girlfriend.

Erza sighed and let go to continue packing. She packed light, but it was still more than the average persons luggage. The two walked to the guild hall to say farewell and announce they were leaving.

"What! Why aren't you taking us, guys?!" Natsu asked, angered.

Erza was able to respond calmly with patience. Her relationship with her only love had allowed her to be a calm and gentle woman now, but there was no doubt she could lose her temper with some nudging.

"Makarov asked that just Jellal and I go on this one." Erza explained "We will be back soon though and we can all go on a job together!". She was able to calm the dragon slayer.

"Goodbye, all." Jellal and Erza waved to their team.

**XXX**

They arrived in a small poor village. The mages were able to find a place to sleep that night. The two stayed in a small hotel-like place, lacking both staff and customers. They checked in at the front desk and went up to their room. The two laid down in the bed together, turned on their sides and looking deep into one another's eyes.

"I am worried for your safety, Jellal…" she said, her voice crisp with fear. This feeling was knew to her, but haunting her all the time.

"It will be okay, Erza. Trust me." Jellal said. He felt it too, he felt it so strongly. To be honest, fear plegged his heart as well. This job could be very important though, so it must be done.

The couple kissed before rolling over onto their backs and sighing identically.

"We should start our search under the cover of night." Jellal suggested and sat up.

The man pulled his beloved up and kissed her soft lips.

"Lets go…" he said quietly.

"Lets relax a little before we go." she whispered, pulling him back down and resting her head on his chest.

Jellal couldn't disturb her as she drifted off into slumber. She slept so peacefully on the plates of armor that covered his chest. He stroked his cold hands through her scarlet locks. Erza was still awake but with Jellal's soothing she was bound to fall asleep shortly.

"I love you, Erza Scarlet…" Jellal whispered, hoping she was still awake.

"And I love you too, Jellal Fernandes…" the redhead whispered drowsily. Her voice was like silk as she drifted into slumber.

Jellal just laid there quietly, his fingers running through her long hair. He was at peace there, and soon he would come to wish they stayed there forever but time waits for no one. Not a god, not a knight, and certainly not a sinner. He didn't care, because he had that moment in his heart for eternity.

**XXX**

The two walked through the undergrowth, trying to be quiet but failing at it with Erza's clanky armor and Jellal's lack of watching where he was going. They could hear… voices. Voices from not far off. The two tried their best to stay quiet. Jellal and Erza did their best to spy quietly.

"Master Akio, we can't let the guilds get wind of this. If they do they can prepare for our attacks."

"Don't take me for an idiot, Tatsuo. That is why I am assigning you and your team to kill anyone they send our way. Set up a fake base of operations and get them out of the way. They will be to busy with you to find us." their guild master said, praising his plan.

"Yes, Master Akio. I will round up the others and we will get working as soon as possible." Tatsuo said and bowed. The young man quickly left.

Jellal and Erza carefully observed the conversation from the bushes. The two men were standing in a clearing as they spoke. Tatsuo looked to be the younger one, with spiked silver hair. He wore a long white cloak, a snake-like grin across his face. The guild Master was an older man, but couldn't be more than 30. Akio was very tall and strong built. His eyes were a glowing red, his skin was dark and his raven colored hair went down to his back. The mystery of that man was fearful. Something about him paralyzed the two love birds that watched.

Tatsuo began to walk away and the spying mages followed him.

"Yuudai, Jun, Kei, Koemi, we have work to be done." Tatsou announced as he arrived in a small cave. The group sat around a rouble table, a candle sitting in the center illuminated their faces. There were three men and only young teenage girl.

"Comrade Tatsou, what does master want now?" one asked.

"He wants us to take out some legal guild members while he puts one of his plans to work. He appreciates your obedience, Jun." Tatsou replied with his thin snake-like smile.

"Sounds like fun! When do we start?" the young teen yipped, excited.

"Tonight, young Koemi." Tatsou assured the excited girl.

"Who do we target first?" asked another.

"We don't target them, Kei. We let them come to us." Tatsou said and paused to look behind him "I think I smelled a few already.". A large smile was on lips.

"Pays to be a Dragon Slayer, huh?" Kei asked with a smile.

Kei was a handsome young man with dark red hair and a muscular structure. Jun looked to be weak and scrawny. Koemi was a pretty young girl, sporting purple hair and a revealing two piece swimsuit. The girl looked to be around 15 or 16. Yuudai did not speak, but he looked like an average person. He had short brown hair, a scar across his cheek, but nothing really special. The group had a mysterious look to them, but surely frightening. They were all excited for the job, except for the bland looking Yuudai.

Jellal and Erza noticed the Dragon Slayer smelt them and they darted off to get back to town. They stopped in the town, panting, terrified, and caught

* * *

**Authors Notes;;**

**Hope you all enjoyed! I enjoy writing this. Please don't expect me to post daily. I will try to post by next Sunday but no promises. **

~4/6/14


End file.
